AU Time Turner Travels!
by Mana's Red Rose
Summary: In my Harry and Sophie Potter universe! The future kids find a time turner...what could go wrong? EVERYTHING. Follow eleven kids on a wild adventure in the past! Set in OotP, transferred over from RedRoseMana, may or may not continue it.
1. Chapter 1

**Mana: Yep, another of those annoying time travel fics! So I've decided to spruce things up a little! I'm having a little break from Harry and Sophie Potter and the Order of the Phoenix and this is just a little bit of fun! This will follow that storyline a little, so yeah...**

**James: Mana's speechless! WHO KNEW?**

**Mana: James...if you value your life...shut up.**

**Albus: (walks in covered in bright pink polka dots) I'd listen to her if I were you.**

**James: Sorry, oh Master!**

**Mana: (smirks) Frank! Disclaimer! NOW!**

**Frank: Yes, oh great Master! Mana owns me, Alice and Vanessa! She also owns Stephanie, but she doesn't come into this fic!**

**Alice: NO ONE OWNS ME!**

**James: Run, Frank!**

**Frank: (runs as Alice charges into the room) AIIIIEEEEE!**

"Are you sure we should be in here?" Albus asked nervously. It was the summer holidays after his third year and his older brother, James, and his cousin, Frank, had asked - no, forced - him to explore his aunt's office with them.

"Lighten up Al, what's the worst that could happen?" James grinned, running a hand through his black hair.

"Aunt Sophie catches us?" he squeaked.

"Well then, let's hurry before she does!" Frank said, trying to mask his terror. His Mum in a bad mood...well, let's just say that Voldemort would've run away screaming like a little girl.

"Are you guys doing what I think you're doing?" A pretty blonde walked into the room, followed by a small brunette girl with green eyes and round glasses.

"And what would that be, dear Vanessa?" James said, grinning at his best friend.

"Mum's gonna flip!" the little girl said triumphantly.

"And how would she know, Alice?" Frank said as he emerged from a drawer.

"I'll tell her!"

"Ah, but then you'd have to admit that you came into her office too, dear sister!" Alice glared at her brother, knowing that it was true.

"I don't even want to ask," Teddy sighed as he walked in with his new wife, Victoire. Their cousins, Rose and Hugo, and James and Albus's younger sister, Lily, followed them.

"Then don't," Frank said.

"Yes, because it's gotten us into trouble numerous times," Victoire said as she glared at her cousins.

"A little help!" Frank had accidentally got caught in one of his mother's boxes which had an Undetectable Extension Charm on it, and only his feet were sticking out.

"Gotcha!" Albus said as he pulled his cousin out. Frank emerged, his shoulder-length brown hair more messed up than ever. His eyes looked like twinkling hazel gems and almost everyone groaned; they knew that look.

"What've you found?" James said eagerly. In reply, Frank held up a small chain with an hourglass on it.

"Frank...back away, _very _slowly," Teddy said, holding his hands up.

"What is it?" Frank all but yelled.

"A time turner," Albus's best friend, Scorpius Malfoy, said as he investigated the commotion. "Handle them very -"

"Let me hold it!" James said and tried to take it from Frank.

"No, I found it!" Frank shouted back and he and James pulled at the chain. It snapped and the hourglass fell to the floor and shattered, spilling the sand everywhere.

" -carefully," Scorpius finished.

"JAMES! FRANK!" Rose screeched but that was as far as she got, because they suddenly disappeared in a whoosh of sand.

**Mana: Was that a lame start?**

**James: YES!**

**Mana: Oh, Liiiiiiily!**

**Lily: ROAR!**

**James: Aaaaaaaghhhh! (chases James)**

**Frank: Um, please review?**

**Mana: (digs knife into Frank's back and tightens arm around neck)**

**Alice: (grins)**

**Vanessa: And?**

**Frank: Mana is the awesomest person ever and Vanessa's so beautiful! **

**Vanessa: I knew teaming up with you was a good idea, Mana!**

**Mana: Yep, I'm so awesome! (releases Frank) Now then slave, fetch us some cookies!**

**Vanessa: And some hot chocolate!**

**Frank: Yes, ma'am! (leaves room)**

**Scorpius: Whipped!**

**Hugo: Definitely.**

**Rose: Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mana: Yay, chapter 2!**

**Victoire: WHAT HAVE YOU IDIOTS DONE?**

**James: Broken a time turner?**

**Lily: Right answer!**

**Mana: You'll get a more accurate description of the kids here, rather than in my 'Reading the Series' stories, because I'm changing their appearances around a little bit here! Though Albus still doesn't have glasses...**

**Hugo: Of course he doesn't, you can see that!**

**Mana: And this will be in the past POV, so the future kids won't be described by name until they're introduced.**

**Albus: Whoopee.**

**Mana: Hmm, let's see...Rose! You do the disclaimer!**

**Rose: Mana does not own Harry Potter, only Vanessa, Frank and Alice. Oh, and the obvious OCs in the past.**

**Mana: Thank you, Rose. Now, let the fun begin!**

Meanwhile, in the year 1995, a fiery-tempered, auburn-haired girl by the name of Sophie Potter was...let's say...not in the best of moods.

"SO YOU HAVEN'T BEEN IN THE MEETINGS, BIG DEAL! YOU'VE STILL BEEN HERE, HAVEN'T YOU? YOU'VE STILL BEEN TOGETHER! ME AND HARRY, WE'VE BEEN STUCK AT THE DURSLEYS' FOR A MONTH! AND WE'VE HANDLED MORE THAN YOU SIX'VE EVER MANAGED AND DUMBLEDORE KNOWS IT - WHO SAVED THE PHILOSOPHER'S STONE? WHO GOT RID OF RIDDLE? WHO SAVED YOUR SKINS FROM THE DEMENTORS?"

Her twin brother, Harry Potter, was next to her, glaring. She was yelling at their best friends, and unfortunately, the eleven people from the future had dropped in at that moment.

"Ow!" Albus cried but it was lost in his aunt's voice.

"WHO HAD TO GET PAST DRAGONS AND SPHINXES AND EVERY OTHER FOUL THING LAST YEAR? WHO SAW HIM COME BACK? WHO HAD TO ESCAPE FROM HIM? ME! AND HARRY!"

The people she was yelling at tried to point behind her and Harry, seeing them, turned. His eyes widened in shock and he tried to calm his sister down, but it was a futile effort.

"BUT WHY SHOULD WE KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON? WHY SHOULD ANYONE BOTHER TO TELL US WHAT'S BEEN HAPPENING?"

The future people were shrinking against the wall in terror, even Teddy and Victoire, who were in their twenties.

"Sophie, we wanted to tell you and Harry, we really did -" a bushy-haired girl said.

"That's Mum!" Hugo whispered.

"CAN'T'VE WANTED TO THAT MUCH, CAN YOU, OR YOU'D HAVE SENT US AN OWL, BUT DUMBLEDORE MADE YOU SWEAR–"

"Well, he did -" Alice and Lily started trembling, so James hugged them.

"FOUR WEEKS WE'VE BEEN STUCK IN PRIVET DRIVE, NICKING PAPERS OUT OF BINS TO TRY AND FIND OUT WHAT'S BEEN GOING ON -"

"We wanted to -"

"Your mum has a temper," Vanessa whispered to Frank, who nodded.

"I SUPPOSE YOU'VE ALL BEEN HAVING A REAL LAUGH, HAVEN'T YOU, ALL HOLED UP HERE TOGETHER -"

"No, honest -"

"Sophie, you're absolutely right!" Hermione said. Everyone could see her eyes sparkling. "You're absolutely right, Sophie - I'd be furious if it was me!"

"Has it stopped?" Hugo asked.

"I think so," Scorpius replied.

"Um, Sophie?" a black-haired girl said tentatively. The future people identified her as their professor, Bo Weasley.

"It's Professor Weasley!" Alice shouted quietly.

"I think her name's Bo Anomaly," Teddy whispered back. "Remember, she isn't married yet!"

"What?" Sophie said with a glare.

"Turn around. Please?" Sophie turned slowly and she froze as she took in the sight of the group behind her.

"Who the bloody hell are you people?" she asked.

"That's what we'd like to know." They heard a crack and a pair of red-haired twins Apparated into the room.

"Uncle Fred and Uncle George!" Lily said.

"Who are they?" a brunette girl asked as she walked in.

"Yes, we know she's Aunt Isabelle!" Victoire said grumpily as Hug opened his mouth.

"What's going on?" Albus looked behind Isabelle and saw a red-haired girl; his mother, Ginny Weasley. James held Lily back as she attempted to run to their mother.

"Who are you?" Sophie repeated, pulling her wand out and pointing it at them.

"They can't be Death Eaters, can they?" Isabelle said. "I mean, doesn't this house have the Fidelius Charm on it?"

"We can't be sure," a black-haired girl said. She looked like a miniature Bo and Teddy thought that this was Steph.

"Why would anyone eat death?" Alice asked, confused, and the others from the future burst out laughing.

"Blimey mate, he looks like you!" a red-haired boy that they knew as Ron Weasley said to Harry as he pointed at Albus.

"You're right, he does," Sophie frowned. "In fact, give him glasses and he'd pass as you, any day!"

"What is going on here?" Lily beamed as she saw her grandmother appear in the doorway, staring at her and the other ten.

"Grandma!" she cried and, before anyone could stop her, she ran forwards and hugged Mrs. Weasley.

"Grandma?" everyone from the past chorused.

"Umm...we have a lot of explaining to do..." Teddy said slowly, his hands still in the air.

"That you do, mister," Mrs. Weasley said sternly as the tip of Sophie's wand touched his throat.

"March," she ordered and Teddy, not daring to disobey, did just that. As they walked down the stairs, Hugo tripped and fell flat on his face with a yell, prompting a pair of curtains to open and a portrait of a woman to start screaming.

"FILTH! SCUM! BY-PRODUCTS OF DIRT AND VILENESS! HALF-BREEDS, MUTANTS, FREAKS, BEGONE FROM THIS PLACE! HOW DARE YOU BEFOUL THE HOUSE OF MY FATHER'S -"

In the basement kitchen, Sirius Black was staring at the ceiling for no apparent reason when he heard his mother's portrait go off again.

"It wasn't me this time!" Tonks said from across the room. "I'm in here!" Sirius sighed and went off to deal with it, Lupin following him.

"Shut up you horrible old hag, shut up!" Sirius roared as he charged at the portrait.

"YOOOU!" his mother howled. "BLOOD TRAITOR, ABOMINATION, SHAME OF MY FLESH -"

"I - said - shut - up!" Sirius said and he and Lupin finally managed to shut it. He turned to see a group larger than it should be behind him.

"Who are they?" Lupin asked, pointing his wand at them. Sirius saw something shift in Teddy's eyes but he wasn't sure what it was.

"Do we look like we know?" Mrs. Weasley said. "Apparently, they appeared out of thin air! I walked in and one of them runs up, hugs me and calls me Grandma!"

"Let's take them downstairs," Lupin said.

"Come, Ivy," a voice said from behind them and they turned to see a greasy-haired man climbing the stairs from the basement. He paused as he looked at them and then turned to Sirius.

"What is the meaning of this?" he snarled.

"I have no idea, Snivelly," Sirius replied coolly.

"Greasy-haired git alert!" James cried and Snape glared as nearly everyone, even the kids in this time, laughed. Snape did a double take as he saw that James looked exactly like his old enemy, James Potter: the messy black hair, the hazel eyes and even the same glasses. Snape was even willing to bet that his name was James Potter!

"James?" Sirius said as he calmed down and looked at him properly.

"How'd you know my name?" James replied suspiciously and Snape felt like fainting.

"You know me! I'm Sirius! Padfoot!"

"You're Padfoot?" James gasped, his eyes bulging. "The great Marauder Padfoot?"

"Like you don't know that!" Sirius said.

"Sirius, I think this is a different James," Lupin said.

"James Potter II, at your service!" James said with a low bow. Harry was looking alarmed, Sophie was staring at James and Snape looked like he wanted to go and murder someone.

"Come, Ivy," Snape repeated and he swept towards the door.

"Coming!" a girl with electric-blue hair said. "Cya!" She ran after her father.

"I feel so sorry for Molly, Lucy and Sev," Frank muttered.

"What?" Bo said.

"Their cousins," Vanessa shrugged. Teddy was looking around, scanning how many wands were pointed at them, including the one still at his throat. He counted fourteen of them.

"Move it," Bo said, her wand digging into James's back. The large group made their way downstairs, each staring warily at each other.

**Mana: Yay, done!**

**Scorpius: What, we're not interesting?**

**Mana: Well, Vanessa is!**

**Vanessa: (sweetly) Thank you, Mana!**

**Mana: You're welcome, Vanessa!**

**Frank: I think I'm gonna be sick.**

**Mana: Go over there and do it! (points to corner)**

**Teddy: For a Hufflepuff, you're pretty useless!**

**Mana: Until I get into Pottermore, I have no idea what my house is, but the online quizzes say it's Hufflepuff!**

**Alice: Whatever.**

**Frank: I thought you were sweet! **

**Alice: You thought wrong! (grins evilly)**

**Rose: Um, please review, it would make Mana's day!**

**Mana: That it would, Rose, that it would!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mana: I'm baaaaaaack!**

**Most of the future people: NOOOOOOOO!**

**Mana: WHAT?**

**Most of the future people: Nothing!**

**Mana: Lily, please do the disclaimer.**

**Lily: Mana doesn't own anything except for Frank, Alice, Vanessa and any OCs from the past! Now can I eat James?**

**Mana: Of course!**

**Lily: ROAR!**

**James: o_o AAARRGGGGGHHH! (runs from room)**

**Frank: (cracks up laughing)**

**Alice: Grrrr...**

**Frank: I'm outta here!**

**Mana: Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, in answer to your review, yeah, Ivy names her son Severus, after her father. Now, let the chapter commence!**

"Who're they?" a purple-haired witch said in interest as the huge group came downstairs. Teddy gave a start as he recognised his mother from his pictures of her and he had to resist the temptation to run and hug her.

"How do we know they're not Death Eaters?" a man with a weird eye said. "Has anyone got any Veritaserum?"

"What are Death Eaters?" Alice said impatiently.

"Don't you pay attention in History of Magic?" Rose said.

"Why would I? It's useless," Alice shrugged and Frank looked at her proudly.

"Why would Death Eaters be in History of Magic?" Sirius said.

"Isn't this 2018?" Lily said and there was a ringing silence.

"2018?" Harry said. "It's 1995!"

"JAMES! FRANK!" Victoire screeched and said boys cowered. "WHAT HAVE YOU TWO DONE?"

"Why don't we all just introduce ourselves?" Lupin said quickly, sensing a shouting match.

"Yeah, you go first," Sophie said, digging her wand under Teddy's chin.

"Um, ok," Teddy said nervously. "I'm Teddy Remus Lupin -"

"What?" Lupin said sharply, staring at him. Tonks raised her head a little, wondering who his mother was.

"Who did I marry?" Lupin said hoarsely. Sirius took in Teddy's turquoise hair and a grin started unfurling on his face. In reply, Teddy turned his hair pink, then grey, then back to turquoise.

"YAY!" Tonks said and turned to beam brightly at Lupin, but there was a thud.

"Is he alright?" James said as they all bent over the form of Lupin where he had fainted.

"Moony'll be fine," Sirius said with a shrug, the grin still on his face.

"You're my son!" Tonks said and hugged Teddy. With an evil grin, Sirius conjured a bucket of water and tipped it onto Lupin's head. Spluttering, Lupin sat up, shock still on his face.

"Keep it going," the man with the weird eye said, breaking it up.

"Geez, Moody," Tonks said but gestured to Frank. "You next."

"I'm Frank Ronald Longbottom, Gryffindor and moving into fifth year," Frank shrugged and there was a stunned silence.

"What?" Neville said, his face white. "You're my kid?"

"Makes sense, you would name your son after your father," Sophie said with a small smile at him.

"Why're you named after me?" Ron said, his eyes wide. Mrs. Weasley sent Frank a little smile.

"Who's your mother?" a taller red-haired boy they recognised as Bill Weasley asked.

"Sophie Longbottom," Frank said. Neville's face went from white to bright red and Sophie was staring at Frank but didn't appear to see him.

"Soph?" Harry said, waving his hand in front of her face while staring at his future nephew.

"I'm alright," Sophie murmured.

"Gran'll have a field day," Neville said.

"Come on, Ali!" Frank said and pulled on Alice's arm.

"Don't call me that!" Alice shouted but turned to the past people and shot them a wide smile. "Hi, I'm Alice Bonnie Longbottom and I'm going into my second year in Hufflepuff!"

"Two kids?" Sophie whispered in shock and sat down.

"Is Mum alright, Uncle Harry?" Alice asked.

"She-she's fine," Harry said, looking unnerved at being called uncle. "She's just in shock."

"Yay, another Hufflepuff!" Tonks cheered and Alice beamed at her.

"Please don't tell me we have any more kids?" Neville said, also sitting down.

"Nope, you don't," James shrugged. "Now, onto the most awesome person ever to stand here!"

"Me?" Scorpius said innocently and James mock-glared at him.

"Are you a Malfoy?" Ron suddenly said loudly, pointing to Scorpius.

"Yeah, so?" Scorpius said, shooting Ron a glare. "I may as well get this over with. I'm Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, Slytherin, going into fourth year and my parents are Draco and Rosalae Malfoy."

"No, not that bitch!" Sophie shouted, banging her head on the table.

"Sophie!" Mrs. Weasley reprimanded. "Tell her off, Remus, she's your goddaughter!"

"Sophie, don't use that language," Lupin said, his mouth twitching, but it was lost in the roar of laughter from most of the others.

"Ok, now it's my turn!" James said once the laughter died down. "I'm James Sirius Potter -"

"Yes!" Sirius cheered. "Thank you, Harry!" Harry looked alarmed, knowing that James was his son.

"I don't need to tell you my house, I mean, why would I? I'm also going into fifth year and me, Frank and Nessie are the new generation of Marauders!"

"Don't call me Nessie!" Vanessa said with a glare as Sirius and even Lupin grinned.

"I'm Lily Luna Potter!" Lily yelled, standing up on the table. "Sister of dork-face -"

"Hey!" James said.

"- in Hufflepuff -"

"Yay!"

"Tonks, shut it!"

"Sirius!"

" -and I'm going into my second year!"

"Who's your mother?" Ginny asked hopefully. In reply, Lily jumped down and hugged Ginny around the middle.

"You knocked up my sister?" Ron said, glaring at a furiously blushing Harry, as Fred and Geirge looked torn, Bill was giving Harry 'the look', Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were beaming while letting Harry know not to hurt their daughter, Sirius was cackling and Ginny was grinning happily.

"Any more?" Harry half-groaned.

"Go on, Al!" James said, poking Albus in the back.

"Um, I'm Al Potter -"

"Your full name!" Frank said. Albus sighed and turned back to the past people.

"I'm Albus Severus Potter -"

"WHAT?" Harry and Ron yelled as everyone in the past looked incredulous.

"Why'd you name your son after that greasy git?" Sirius said to Harry.

"I don't know!" he said.

"I don't believe it!" Bo and Isabelle shouted.

"Apparently, Dad said that he was the bravest man he'd ever known, I don't know why!" Albus said. "Now shut it!" Once everyone was quiet, he continued. "I'm going into my fourth year and I'm in Slytherin!"

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Ali roared as mouths started to open. "Slytherins are much better in our time and Al and Scorp are nice!"

"We'll take your word for it," Steph said.

"I'm Rose Weasley!" Rose said to break up the awkward silence. "I'm a Ravenclaw, I'm going into my fourth year and my parents are Ron and Hermione!"

"It's about time!" Bo said loudly as Ron and Hermione blushed and the teenagers started snickering.

"We're uncles," Fred and George said together proudly, putting a hand over their hearts.

"Didn't you figure it out when Lily introduced herself?" Sophie said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, right," George grinned.

"Please tell me you're not a nerd like Hermione?" Ron moaned and Rose and Hermione gave him the evil eye.

"The Mum glare!" Fred and George cried and Mrs. Weasley gave them the glare as well.

"I'm Hugo Weasley!" Hugo piped up. "I'm a Gryffindor and I'm going into second year!"

"You knocked Hermione up twice?" Isabelle said, wagging her eyes at a blushing Ron.

"Isabelle!" her mother admonished.

"I'm Victoire Weasley," Victoire said. "I used to be in Gryffindor at Hogwarts and my mother's Fleur Delacour!"

"Who's your father?" Mr. Weasley asked. Victoire didn't need to answer, as a furiously red Bill answered that.

"Oooooh!" Fred, George, Bo and Isabelle said with smirks.

"And who are you?" Sirius asked Vanessa.

"You really want to know?" Vanessa answered.

"I think we all do," a grey-haired man said.

"Ok then, but don't say I didn't warn you," Vanessa shrugged. "My name's Vanessa Ascella Black."

**Mana: Dun dun dunnnnn!**

**Vanessa: Yeah, I'm a Black. Got a problem with that?**

**James: No!**

**Mana: There's an explanation in Harry and Sophie: Reading the Chamber of Secrets but I will explain it next chapter!**

**Hugo: Can we go now, I want to eat!**

**Mana: Ok then, let's eat! (conjures food)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mana: I'm back! Sorry, but I kinda lost the will to write for a bit, so I've decided to push myself and here is your chapter!**

**Rose: You love to hear yourself talk, don't you?**

**Mana: Grrr...**

**Albus: Rosie...run away...NOW!**

**Rose: (runs from room)**

**Mana: Get her, boy! (releases Cerberus from the Underworld)**

**Rose: AAAAAGGGHHH!**

**James: Poor Rosie...**

**Frank: So innocent and defenceless...**

**Rose: I CAN HEAR YOU, YOU KNOW!**

**Alice: Mana owns some of us and - you know what, why do I bother? You people know what characters belong to her and this site is called **_**Fan**_**fiction for a reason!**

**Frank: I agree, dear sister.**

**Alice: Frank...I'm not related to you...I mean, why would whoever created us curse me to be your sister?**

**Frank: Hey!**

**Vanessa: (sniggers)**

**Mana: Oh, I might update Reading the CoS again but I'll have to make some major changes, so watch out for them if I do! Coz it's either that or delete the story and start again...And I think I got the year wrong last chapter, I was thinking of Albus as a first year! Hmm, so this means that the correct year is...2020!**

There was a loud silence.

"Black?" Sirius croaked as most of the room stared at Vanessa incredulously.

"How did that happen?" Lupin asked. Vanessa sighed and sat down in a spare chair.

"To make a long story short," she said, "Regulus Black married a pure-blood, had Armus Black, who changed his name to hide himself because of Voldemort, and then he also married a pure-blood and had me!" There was another silence.

"I'm a great-uncle," Sirius said quietly, still in shock.

"I dunno about the great part," Tonks grinned and it worked; the tension eased as everyone laughed at Sirius' pout.

"Anyway," Vanessa grinned. "I'm going into fifth year and I'm in Gryffindor!"

"Woo hoo!" Sirius cheered. "Another Black defies the tradition!"

"Time to cook dinner!" Mrs. Weasley announced. "Unless you people would rather starve?" Rose and Lily jumped up to help her cook and the others stayed where they were.

"So, what's the future like?" Ron asked as everyone sat down.

"Well, with no Voldemort, it's relatively safer," Albus shrugged.

"Voldemort's gone?" Harry said in shock.

"Yup," James said, leaning back on his chair. He had enough tact not to mention the fact that a group of power-hungry idiots were trying to resurrect him and that they had four of the six items necessary.

"Although we do have the Potter curse," Frank added as Sophie and Neville sat in chairs on either side of him.

"What Potter curse?" his mother said warily.

"Work it out, Mum," Alice said with a raised eyebrow. Sophie groaned and banged her head on the table.

"Why can't our kids at least have a normal Hogwarts life?" she mumbled.

"Because they have Potter blood," Sirius said, as if it should be obvious. "You wouldn't believe the danger your father experienced at Hogwarts!"

"Sirius, don't you think that was a bit...tactless?" Lupin asked as Sophie moaned something else.

"Thanks, Aunt Sophie!" James grinned. "It's amazing how educational moaning into the table can be!"

"James, if you use that language, I'll Scourgify your mouth," Sophie said and lifted her head to glare at him.

"Ok, ma'am!" he squeaked and Harry was mysteriously overcome with a coughing fit.

"Excellent, I sense fellow pranksters!" Frank smirked as he spotted Fred, George and Isabelle sitting together. "Come on, James!"

"Vanessa? You coming?" James said.

"Who do you want to prank?" she sighed and Frank whispered something into her ear.

"Are you kidding!" she cried. "She's scary enough when she's not a hormone-driven teenager!"

"Who are you talking about?" Teddy asked. In reply, James discreetly pointed at the soon-to-be victim. Teddy gulped and exchanged a fearful look with Vanessa.

"Mate, you're on your own," he said.

"Fine, be that way," James pouted and pulled Frank away.

"Has he actually lost the last of his brain cells?" Vanessa mock-gasped and Sirius and Lupin started snorting.

"How'd Fred and George do with their joke shop?" Ron asked curiously.

"They replaced Zonko's in Hogsmeade," Albus said. "And Stephanie always gets loads of free stuff."

"Stephanie?" Fred, George, Isabelle, Frank and James had finished planning and joined the large group, as did Bo and Steph.

"Our cousin!" Alice piped up. "Aunt Bo and Uncle George's daughter!"

"What?" Steph gasped as Bo and George's faces started to burn bright red. "My niece is named after me?"

"Yep," Frank shrugged. "And then Aunt Ivy married Uncle Percy -"

"You're kidding?" Fred said loudly. "That prat actually came back?"

"He was gone?" Alice said curiously.

"You're little, Alice, you wouldn't know," Frank said as if he was speaking to a child. Alice glowered and gave him the 'Mum stare'.

"Merlin Soph, it's like when you glare at us!" Neville shivered as he saw his daughter's glare. In response, Sophie glared at him.

"So, what other nieces and nephews do we have?" Ginny said.

"Well, Ivy and Percy have three kids," Teddy said. "There's Molly, who's about Albus' age, Lucy, who's Lily and Alice's age, and Severus, who's ten."

"Severus?" Sirius cried. "So it's not enough that Snivelly was born, now his grandson's named after him?"

"Sev's actually really nice," Hugo said. "He plays Quidditch with us all the time and he wants to get into Gryffindor or Ravenclaw when he goes to Hogwarts."

"I think I'd prefer that Severus to the one here," Harry sighed and Sirius nodded firmly.

"We also have a cousin named Sophia, who used to be in Gryffindor," Rose added as she walked over from helping in the kitchen. "She's Teddy's age and she was born a week after him."

"Sophia sounds eerily like Sophie," Isabelle said.

"Well, she is your daughter," Lily said as she followed Rose over. "And you said to us that you wanted to name her after you best friend." Sophie beamed at a shocked Isabelle.

"I'm the awesome father, aren't I?" Fred boasted.

"Leaving out the awesome bit, yeah, you are," Victoire smirked and George caught his twin as he fell backwards. After some thinking, Sophie and Isabelle raised an eyebrow at each other, each coming to the same conclusion.

"That's rather young," Isabelle whispered to Sophie. "I wonder why it'd happen at that age."

"Don't look at me," Sophie shrugged.

"And you two also have another daughter," Teddy said with a smirk. "Her name's Victoria, she's sixteen, going into her sixth year at Hogwarts and she's a Ravenclaw."

"I think they're in shock," Hermione said, amused, as they all stared at the identical expressions on Fred and Isabelle's faces.

"I also have two younger siblings," Victoire said. "My sister, Dominique, is two years younger than me and she used to be in Gryffindor, and my younger brother Louis is going to be in his sixth year in Gryffindor."

"I have so many grandchildren in the future," Mrs Weasley beamed as she walked over to listen in.

"Yeah, I don't know how you put up with all of them," Vanessa smirked.

"Hey!"

"What? I'm telling the truth," Vanessa grinned. "I'm starting to think that the Weasleys are like rabbits, what with how many of you there are!" Fred and George started laughing their heads off and Bo and Isabelle were giving them weird looks.

"Are they alright?" Victoire asked.

"This is normal for them," Ron shrugged. Mrs Weasley walked off to serve dinner and the others gather around the table, eager for some food. Fred and George stood up and went to help their mother with all of the food.

"Can't wait to eat," Hugo said as he dreamily thought of food.

"Weasley stomach," the majority of the teens there chorused. Hugo glared at them and Ron joined as his stomach growled loudly.

"Fred - George - NO, JUST CARRY THEM!" they heard Mrs Weasley screech. Everyone looked around at the cauldron of stew, the knife and the flagon of Butterbeer that were flying towards them and dived away from the table.

"Bloody hell!" Frank said as he emerged from under the table, his hair messed up even more than usual. Vanessa and James opened their eyes and blushed when they realised that their arms were around each other, each one having grabbed the other to force them under the table. Luckily, Frank didn't see them or a jealousy match would've ensued.

"She's scary," Alice shuddered as Mrs Weasley started to yell at Fred and George. Everyone slowly eased themselves into their seats, feeling glad that Mrs Weasley was yelling at Fred and George and not them.

"Too true," Ginny nodded. Mrs Weasley started shouting about Bill and Charlie, but when she got to Percy, she broke off, tears in her eyes.

"Let's eat," Bill said quickly.

"This looks wonderful, Molly," Lupin said as he helped dish out the food.

"The one thing I hate about Hogwarts is that we have to be away from Grandma's cooking!" Lily said and Mrs Weasley beamed at her.

"Remember my fifth birthday cake?" Alice said to her siblings and cousins. "We kept begging Grandma to make another one, it was so delicious!"

"Her smile's gonna fall off in a minute," Scorpius whispered to Albus and they snickered quietly.

"What do Sophia and Victoria look like?" Isabelle asked after a stretch of silence. At questioning looks from some of the adults, she explained the story to them, completely missing Fred's bright red face.

"I've got a photo," Teddy said and pulled something out of his pocket. "It's the whole Weasley family the day before James and Frank went to Hogwarts." As everyone crowded around to see it, he pointed out various people.

"That's Aunt Sophie," he said, pointing to a waving, auburn haired woman with her husband's arm around her shoulder. "And Frank's next to her. There's Uncle Neville on her other side, the one holding Alice." Sophie and Neville stared at their future selves waving merrily out of the photo. The older Sophie then leaned over and kissed the older Neville on the cheek, making the younger Frank gag and the younger Alice laugh.

"There's me!" Lily said, pointing to a small red-haired girl in the arms of a red-haired woman. "And that's Albus and James and Dad!" The older Harry was hugging the older Ginny from behind and they both had radiant smiles.

"You look so old, Harry," Sophie smirked.

"So do you," he retorted and Sophie shut up.

"There's Aunt Ivy, Uncle Percy, Molly, Lucy and Severus," Rose said, pointing to a woman with electric-blue hair, a red-haired man, a girl with red hair, a girl with blue-black hair and a small boy who looked about nine with chin-length black hair.

"Well, he's better looking than our Snivellus," Sirius muttered as Severus poked Lucy in the arm, making her slap him. Molly and the older Percy looked on disapprovingly and the older Ivy grinned at her son. Mrs Weasley's eyes filled with tears as she looked at her son and she whispered "He comes back!"

"There's me and Rose!" Hugo said, pointing to a boy and a girl standing side-by-side and shoving each other. "And that's Mum and Dad!" The older Ron and Hermione beamed up from the photo, their hands entwined.

"There's you, Grandma!" Alice said. "And you're there too, Grandpa!"

"That's Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur there," Rose said. "And there's Victoire in her sixth year, Dominique in her fourth year and Louis in his second year."

"That's Stephanie and Aunt Bo," Victoire said, pointing them out. Stephanie was pulling a face and her parents were laughing down at her. "And that's Uncle George and Stephanie's twin sister Roxanne next to them and there's Aunt Isabelle and Uncle Fred."

"Is that Sophia?" Isabelle asked, pointing to a smirking girl with red hair in a ponytail, green eyes and freckles.

"Yep," Teddy said. "And that's Victoria." Victoria grinned up at them, her short brown hair framing her blue eyes .

"Our family's huge!" Mr Weasley said, staring at everyone. "I can't believe how many more Weasleys there are!"

"Where am I?" Steph said suddenly, scanning the photo.

"You weren't there for the photo," Victoire said.

"Oh," Steph frowned. Lupin was still staring at the Teddy in the photo and Tonks was beaming at Lupin, though he didn't appear to notice.

"Voldemort's dead!" Alice suddenly burst out and all the people who hadn't heard Albus answer Ron's question jumped with shock.

"Really? That's fantastic!" Mrs Anomaly exclaimed with joy.

"How did he die? Who killed him?" Neville said.

"The first question, we don't know," Frank shrugged. "Mum won't tell us much and Uncle Harry won't either."

"Nor will Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron or Aunt Bo," James added.

"Why would we know?" Hermione asked.

"You three helped," Rose said and Harry and Sophie beamed at Ron, Bo and Hermione.

"We need to start planning," Fred said suddenly, with a meaningful glance at James and Frank. They got up and George and Isabelle followed them out of the room.

"What are they doing?" Sophie said warily.

"Please don't ask me to fathom the way my boys' minds work," Vanessa said and when the others stared at her, she added "I think of them as my boys, they're like my brothers."

"I know what you mean," Bo nodded and Hermione nodded too, not wanting to admit that she felt more than a brother/sister relationship with a certain redhead...

"Although both James and Frank want to be more than her brothers," Albus said slyly and Vanessa stared at him with a red face as everyone snickered.

"We heard that!" James and Frank hollered from upstairs.

"You know he's right!" Alice shouted back. "Stupid boys," she muttered as she sat back down and the girls in the room were overcome with a mysterious coughing fit.

"Hey!" the boys protested.

"So, tell us a bit about your adventures," Steph said eagerly.

"Yeah, are they anything like ours?" Ron asked.

"Well, in James', Frank's and my first year, the three of us got kidnapped by a megolomaniac and his group while in the grounds, ended up in the Shrieking Shack, nearly got bitten by a werewolf and then the same maniac managed to make Professor Longbottom really mad when he tried to kill Frank," Vanessa shrugged.

"I'm a professor?" Neville said in shock as Sophie looked ready to pound her head into the table again and Lupin's face had gone chalk-white at the werewolf bit.

"Yep, you're our Herbology professor," Hugo said. "And Aunt Bo's our Defence Against the Dark Arts professor."

"What about the curse?" Bo said in alarm.

"Voldemort's dead, you've been the Defence professor since Teddy and Sophia's second year," Scorpius said.

"We're so proud of you, Bo," Mr Anomaly said and Bo smiled.

"And in Rose's, Scorpius' and my first year, we took a trip into the Forbidden Forest, came across the same group of maniacs looking for something, got captured and nearly killed and then pulled off a daring escape," Albus said. "Scorpius became our friend after that and Rose fancies him."

"I do NOT!" Rose screeched as Hugo, Albus, Lily and Vanessa tried to hide their laughter and Scorpius' face turned red.

"You stay away from my daughter," Ron said with a glare.

"Ronald!" Hermione admonished. "She can't help who she likes!"

"I DO NOT FANCY HIM!" Rose thundered.

"She so does," Sirius whispered to Lupin and cowered when Rose glared at him.

"Never mix Weasley genes with Granger genes," he shivered. Ron and Hermione blushed at the reminder.

"In our second year, those maniacs came back again looking for something else and very nearly killed Aunt Sophie when she tried to get revenge on the guy who tried to kill Frank twice," Rose said, determined to get away from the topic of her and Scorpius, and Sophie's mouth opened in shock, while Neville and Harry glared at the table.

"Why does that guy hate Frank so much?" Hermione wondered.

"Because I insulted him, knocked him out with a tree branch, cursed him and kicked him in his manly bits," Frank answered as he walked back in with James, Fred, George and Isabelle. "I presume you've been telling them about our adventures?"

"Yup," Lily said and she filled Fred, George and Isabelle in on what they had talked about.

"I can't believe you did all that to him," George said in admiration, looking at Frank. "What's the guy's name anyway?"

"Simon Powell," James said. "Nasty bit of work, he is."

"What happened in your fourth year?" Isabelle asked.

"We rediscovered a secret place, finally managed to kill one of those maniacs, James very nearly died and we got to test out our special power," Frank replied.

"What special power?" Harry said with a raised eyebrow.

"Hmm, how do we put this?" James pretended to ponder and nearly everyone else from the future rolled their eyes.

"They can speak Parseltongue," Vanessa finally sighed. "Albus, Alice and Lily can too."

"You're kidding," Sophie said in astonishment. "I thought Harry and I could only speak it because Voldemort put a bit of him into us!"

"How're we supposed to know?" Alice shrugged. "All we know is that if James and Frank couldn't speak it, Vanessa would be dead now." Vanessa shivered slightly as she remembered that horrible night.

"Ah, the typical damsel in distress," Fred said as Sirius looked like he wanted to kill whoever nearly killed Vanessa. Isabelle punched him on the arm and all the girls glared at him.

"Bed!" Mrs Weasley announced, breaking up the glaring.

"Where will they sleep?" Neville asked. Mrs Weasley and Mrs Anomaly started to think.

"Lily, Alice and Rose you can sleep with Ginny, Hermione, Bo and Steph," Mrs Anomaly said after a moment of thought.

"Teddy and Victoire, I'm sure we can find a room for you two," Mrs Weasley said.

"James and Frank, you can stay in Harry, Ron, Neville and Sophie's room."

"Vanessa, you can stay with Fred, George and Isabelle."

"And Albus, Scorpius and Hugo, we can probably find another spare room for you three."

"Sounds great," Sirius said, leaning back in his chair. "And Vanessa, you and me are gonna have a bit of Black bonding time tomorrow." Vanessa beamed at the chance to get to know her great-uncle.

"And this way I can't have had anything to do with it," she hissed to James and Frank, who smiled innocently at her.

"Alright everyone, upstairs!" Mrs Anomaly ordered and the future people trudged upstairs, while the past people started to argue about information about Voldemort and the Order."

"Goodnight," they said to each other as they parted ways. Vanessa kissed Frank and James on the cheek before setting off up another flight of stairs and she was the only one not to notice the boys' bright red faces.

**Mana: I did it!**

**Albus: Whoop de doo**

**Mana: WHAT?**

**Albus: o.o' Nothing!**

**James: (grins)**

**Frank: I can't wait for the prank to take effect!**

**Vanessa: You do realised that she'll make Simon seem like a bunch of rainbows and puppies and kittens, right?**

**James: And how would you know that, dear Nessie?**

**Vanessa: ...I'M a teenage girl too! AND DON'T CALL ME NESSIE!**

**Frank: Alright, Nessie**

**Vanessa: ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRR!**

**James and Frank: o_o RUN!**

**Mana: Anyway, I've put a new poll up which will change a few things in my Next Gen stories, depending on what option you choose! **

**Lily: What is it?**

**Mana: (whispers into Lily's ear)**

**Lily: Oooooooooooh!**

**Mana: Did you guys like my little teasers? Boy, Frank really pissed this Simon Powell off!**

**Frank: I'll go another round with Powell trying to kill me! JUST GET VANESSA AWAY FROM ME!**

**Vanessa: THEN DON'T CALL ME NESSIE! I AM NOT A MONSTER!**

**James: You're acting like one!**

**Vanessa: JAMES SIRIUS POTTER, I WILL KILL YOU!**

**James: Help me!**

**Scorpius: Mate, you dug your own grave**

**Hugo: We're not risking the wrath of Vanessa Black!**

**Rose: Wise choice**

**Alice: I have some watching to do! (produces popcorn) Bye guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mana: I'm back at last, after being tied down with school, Next Gen stories, a computer-hogging brother and a gaming addiction...**

**James: Good! Do you know how bored we've been?**

**Frank: Yeah, we need action!**

**Simon: Hello, Frank. Ready to die?**

**Frank: O_O SIMON POWELL!**

**James: Run, Frank! I'll hold him off! (jumps on Simon's neck)**

**Simon: Get off, baby hippo!**

**Mana: Who let him in? I CERTAINLY DIDN'T AUTHORISE THIS!**

**James: (in stranglehold) Help!**

**Simon: If you don't come out, Frank, I'll kill your cousin!**

**Frank: What do you have against me?**

**Simon: Because you insulted me, knocked me out with a tree branch, cursed me and kicked me in my manly bits!**

**Frank: (shrugs) Fair enough**

**Simon: (tightens stranglehold) Now come out!**

**James: Help...choking!**

**Simon: (rolls eyes) That's kinda the point of a stranglehold!**

**Mana: Can someone get him out of here?**

**Lily: GET OFF MY BROTHER!**

**Simon: Meep! (lets James go)**

**Lily: And do the disclaimer!**

**Simon: Mana doesn't own all canon characters!**

**Lily: Thank you. NOW I'll tear you to pieces! (jumps on Simon)**

**Simon: Help me!**

**Mana: Well, you boys wanted action, you got action. Now let this chapter begin!**

~In the future~

"Teddy! Victoire! I'm back!" Sophie called as she unlocked the door and walked inside, Sophia following her. "Hello? Anyone here?"

"Nope," Amy said as she ran down the stairs. "I heard a noise a yesterday and now everyone's gone! I had to stay here by myself all night!"

"Where did you hear the noise?" Sophie said warily.

"I think near your office," Amy winced. Sophie's face darkened and she stormed to her office.

"They're in trouble," Sophia commented as she blew a bubble with her gum and Amy nodded as she moved timidly towards Sophie's office with Sophia.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! FRANK RONALD LONGBOTTOM!"

"Boom," Sophia muttered with a small grin.

"Knock knock," Harry called as he appeared at the door with Ginny and Isabelle.

"Hi Mum," Sophia said as she waved at Isabelle and blew another bubble. "If I were you I'd leave Aunt Sophie alone, she's in a bad mood."

"What've James and Frank done this time?" Ginny said wearily. In answer, Sophie thundered out of her office with a broken chain.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS!" she roared. "I WARNED THEM THAT MY OFFICE WAS DANGEROUS AND NOT TO GO IN BUT THEY DIDN'T LISTEN! NOW THEY'VE BROKEN THE TIME TURNER AND ARE MERLIN KNOWS WHERE!" The others' eyes were wide and Sophia was eagerly recording the meltdown on her mobile phone, a present from her grandfather.

"So where are they?" Harry said and Sophie turned to him with blazing eyes.

"Did I not just say that I didn't know?" she breathed and her brother backed away. A few grains of sand trickled out of the time turner and brushed against Sophia's leg in the slight draught.

"Sophia!" Isabelle shouted as Sophia realised what had happened. Suddenly she vanished and Harry, Sophie, Amy, Isabelle and Ginny were left looking at a blank space where Sophia was just standing.

~In the past~

Frank awoke to an unfamiliar room, jumped up and looked around before relaxing as he saw the sleeping figure of his fifteen year old mother. Past experience had taught him that if he woke up in an unfamiliar setting, it was most likely thanks to Powell.

"Oi James! Wake up!" he hissed, shaking his cousin awake.

"Whassamatter?" James said as he bolted up on his guard.

'We're still in the past, mate!" Frank said with a wide grin.

"Yes!" James stuck his glasses on. "Now let's get dressed and get downstairs! Before...you know..."

"Ah, yes," Frank said and stood up as he slid his shirt off. In a few minutes, the boys were dressed and downstairs, where Mrs Weasley was cooking breakfast.

"Morning!" she beamed as James and Frank entered the kitchen.

"Morning, Grandma!" they said together and slid into their seats.

"Have you brushed your hair or is your hair naturally like that?" Sirius grinned as he ruffled James' hair.

"Doesn't make a difference whether I brush it or not," James shrugged as he accepted a piece of toast from Mrs Weasley. "So I don't bother."

"Morning," Alice yawned as she climbed down the stairs. "Ow!" Hugo had tripped down the stairs again and fallen on her, making them both tumble down to the bottom of the stairs.

"Hugo!" she whined as Mrs Anomaly jumped up and hurried over to them.

"Are you alright?" she asked urgently.

"Fine," Alice groaned as she pushed herself up.

"Bloody hell Hugo, you need to get that checked," Frank snorted.

"Language!" Mrs Weasley glared.

"Sorry, Grandma," Frank said quickly. As time passed, everyone filed into the kitchen, until only Sophie was missing.

"Where's Soph?" Ron asked as he dug into his eggs.

"I think she's still asleep, she looked like it when we passed down," Teddy said. Lupin was staring at him, until he looked up.

'Dad, why are you staring at me?" Teddy asked, the unfamiliar word rolling in his mouth. He savoured it like a delicious piece of food.

"No reason," Lupin stammered as he jumped. Tonks beamed at him and he looked away uncomfortably.

"I'm going to wake Soph up," Harry said but had barely stood up when a roar was heard from upstairs. A feathery figure stormed downstairs.

"Mutant chicken!" Hugo shrieked and ducked under the table. 'We're all gonna die!"

"Don't ask," Rose sighed to Ron and Hermione, who looked weirded out.

"IF I FIND OUT WHO DID THIS, I AM GOING TO KILL THEM!" Sophie yelled, pink feathers stuck all over her and her skin bright green. She looked around at the guilty culprits, who were failing to stifle sniggers. "You asked for it," she whispered menacingly and they backed away.

"Ow, my head!" a voice exclaimed from upstairs. The others exchanged looks as someone staggered down the stairs, clutching their head. "Even my first year of Auror training doesn't compare to this!"

"Sophia!" Vanessa said happily as the redhead collapsed on Teddy.

"Oh, sorry Teddy!" she said as she jumped up. "I just hit my head upstairs when I appeared here!" Isabelle and Fred were gaping at her and Victoire raised an eyebrow at her.

"Vic, that was years ago!" Sophia said to Victoire's frosty look.

"Whatever," she said, her arms crossed.

"Oh, honestly," Sophia sighed and sat down on the floor.

"Who are you?" Mr Thristlik said.

"Sophia Weasley," Sophie replied, still holding her head. "Does anyone have anything for a headache?" Mrs Anomaly bustled out to fetch a potion.

"What's Vic's problem?" Lily said, confused.

"Yeah, she looks chillier than the Black Lake," Bo commented.

'And that's saying something," Sophie muttered as the feathers fell off and her skin went back to normal.

"Teddy and I used to date in our fourth year," Sophia said and the future kids, minus Teddy and Victoire, gasped. "We broke up when we agreed our feelings were purely 'sibling-like' but Vicky's never gotten over it."

"Don't call me that!" Victoire frowned.

"That's nice to know but I think we'd be more interested to know why you're here," Mrs Thristlik said as Mrs Anomaly hurried back in and handed Sophia a purple potion. At that, she grinned as she downed the potion.

"Aunt Sophie found the time turner and I accidentally touched the sand," she said and James and Frank gulped. "I managed to record her!" She pulled out her phone and, at a look from some others, explained "Grandpa Weasley got it for me." Mr Weasley looked delighted.

"Hold on," Sophia said eagerly as she pressed a button. "Here! This is the exact volume she yelled at!" She held out the phone and Alice stuffed her fingers in her ears:

"I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS! I WARNED THEM THAT MY OFFICE WAS DANGEROUS AND NOT TO GO IN BUT THEY DIDN'T LISTEN! NOW THEY'VE BROKEN THE TIME TURNER AND ARE MERLIN KNOWS WHERE!"

"Bloody hell," Neville gasped as there was a silence. "I think you've grown louder in the future, Soph!" Sophie smirked at her older self's voice.

"You think that's the most of your problems," Frank said, terrified. "I've never heard Mum that angry before! We're gonna die!"

"You and James are gonna get it!" Alice said delightedly.

"How scary can she be?" Steph scoffed, though she looked hesitant.

"Put it this way," James said. "Powell's nearly killed us on numerous occasions and is a sick madman, yet we're more scared of Aunt Sophie." Sophie was still smirking.

"Yeah, I swear Aunt Sophie was muttering that she was going to ship you guys off to Powell," Sophia grinned and James and Frank stood up abruptly and backed away into the corner. Everyone from the past was staring at the petrified looks on their faces and wondering exactly how scary this Powell was. Oh and Sophie too.

"I guess you're stuck with us then, cuz," Albus smiled Scorpius gave her the thumbs up for some reason.

"So, tell us a bit about yourself," Isabelle said as she flung an arm around her daughter and led her over to the table.

"Ok then," Sophia said. "I used to be a Gryffindor, Teddy and I carried on the proud legacy of the Marauder Trio, as you, Dad and Uncle George are known -" The three in question grinned proudly "- and Teddy and I made Head Boy and Girl but only because Aunt Sophie and Uncle Harry recommended it so that we could keep an eye on Tweedledee and Tweedledum."

"Best. Daughter. Ever!" Fred cheered and Sophia beamed.

"What's Victoria like?" George said and Sophie's face contorted painfully.

"You want the truth? She's another Uncle Percy." Fred gasped and pretended to faint as Mrs Weasley let out a sob. "Pompous prat."

"Aw man!" Isabelle moaned.

"Tell them about the Silver Marauders!" Albus said and Sirius and Lupin looked at James and Frank in interest.

"Well, in our second year, we, Vanessa and Amy, who's the fourth member of our group, decided we needed a trademark name," Frank said. "So we came up with the Silver Marauders and based our nicknames on the originals!"

"I'm Prongslet, after Prongs," James smirked.

"I'm Loony, after Moony," Vanessa added and Lupin grinned.

"I'm Paddy, after Padfoot," Frank said and Sirius high-fived him proudly. "And since we learnt that Wormtail was a traitor, we decided to base Amy's nickname on Grandma Lily and came up with Blossom."

"Remember how much she hated the name at first?" Vanessa snorted as the past people's faces contorted at the mention of the rat.

"Yeah, she was ready to blow the place up," James snickered. Suddenly there was a scream and a brunette girl crashed onto the table.

"My knee!" she cried.

"Amy?" James, Frank and Vanessa gasped. Amy sat up, oblivious to the stares, and yelled madly "Powell's on the rampage!"

**Mana: Finished at last!**

**Powell: Seriously, help! (tries to throw Lily off)**

**Frank: Nah, this is payback! Sweet, sweet payback...**

**Lily: Ugh, Powell tastes funny...(collapses and twitches)**

**James: You poisoned my sister!**

**Amy: POWELL'S ON THE RAMPAGE!**

**Vanessa: Yeah, we get it Blossom...**

**Albus: Can we go now?**

**Mana: Bye! GET OUT OF HERE, POWELL! (morphs face into wolf's by using awsm powers of writing)**

**Powell: Ok! Bye bye! (bolts out)**


End file.
